


Sunrise

by roguefaerie



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Canon Nonbinary Character, Drabble, Feelings, New Year 2020, New Years, No Dialogue, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Canon, Sunrises, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: It's the first New Years Day after the apocalypse and they're together.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 15





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> It's my 400th work! And my first of 2020. :D Happy New Year!

When the sun comes up, the two of them are standing on the roof of their building, in the quiet of the just-dawn. Aziraphale fades out just the tiniest bit so he can become discorporate, finding his wings one more time to settle one across Crowley’s shoulders. 

It’s a feeling he knows that Crowley likes, and one that it takes his partner a bit to settle into. It’s worth it, though, Aziraphale knows, as he tightens his wing just enough around Crowley to hold onto the weight of the extra feelings. 

It’s their first New Year free and clear. Together.


End file.
